The New Generation: Project Z
by GabiiBearr
Summary: Rewriting an old story and changing it up. Summary inside, enjoy
1. One

**Charles is not dead, or paralyzed. Rogue still has her abilities **

**Summary: _When you think of the word mutation, what is the first definition that comes to your mind? Well, when I asked Google, it responded with: "A mutation is a permanent alteration of the nucleotide sequence of the genome of an organism, virus, or extra chromosomal DNA or other genetic elements."_**

_**Only, when I ask myself, the one word that comes to mind is me.**_

**Lydia Renae Clark is a mutant with a background not quite like the others. She grew up in a high class neighborhood, went to private school, and believed she was completely human. Until now. Her mom has shipped her off to Mutant High, without even a hint of what her ability is, and she soon learns she has a much darker past than she thought. Her, once dead, dad is alive and there's a brother she had no idea about. **

**Add a waging war between the human government hellbent on curing or killing all mutants, she's in for the fight of her life. While rebuilding their team, there is an attack launched. Lydia goes missing along with a few other friends, and she learns more about her past than she really wanted to know. Can she use the knowledge to her advantage or will she get herself killed?**

* * *

**Goodbye to my Normal Life**

When you think of the word mutation, what is the first definition that comes to your mind? Well, when I asked Google, it responded with: "A mutation is a permanent alteration of the nucleotide sequence of the genome of an organism, virus, or extra chromosomal DNA or other genetic elements."

Only, when I ask myself, the one word that comes to mind is me.

I used to be a normal fifteen year old girl, who went to a normal private school. I'd learned that when other mutants began their how'd-you-get-here-story, it ended with "And then I got my ability, ruined everything, and ran". Not for me. I never got my ability. At least, not at that moment.

Instead, I'd come home after school, pulling my dark brown curls out of the high ponytail they'd been in. I loosened my red prep school tie and kicked off my black dress shoes. Next, I undid my black blazer and threw it onto the couch. All that remained now was my white button down, black and red plaid skirt, and white knee high socks. I pushed my hair back.

It was a little after four now, my commute to school taking a little less than an hour and a half. Now that I was home, I'd sit down and complete my homework with a snack, then I'd wait for my mom to come home to make dinner. That was our routine when I didn't have cheer or soccer practice. So, I pick up my backpack and rummage through it for my biology book and binder. I open up the page and begin with where we'd left off in class.

_The X Gene and What it Means for Human Kind_

I can't continue, too lost in my thoughts. Mutants had been around for a while, now, but most were in hiding. There had been talk about new laws being discussed that would soon go through congress. My mom, a government biologist, wouldn't really tell me anything more when I asked. She said she didn't want me involved in the politics of it all. I still couldn't help but wonder what would happen to those kids, those mutants my age. Or the ones younger.

_With the rapid growth of the mutant population since the early 1900's,_ _humans have since lived in tolerance with the species,_ I read.

Tolerance. Sure.

I skimmed down further, reading the paragraph on the mutant population growth halfheartedly. It made me sick to my stomach how the human government could preach tolerance and equality, but I'd witnessed first hand just how mutants were treated in my own school.

We'd had a girl come in for her first year of high school last year. She was in my freshmen class, and she seemed to be completely normal aside from her yellow eyes. I'd learned that if someone's family had an abundance of x genes and a long history of mutants, they'd sometimes be born looking physically different from the humans. She'd been one of them. No one had ever learned of her abilities, it's not like she used them, but she was bullied out of my school in a matter of months.

The humans were merciless towards them. I sympathized with her, I could never imagine being exiled like that.

"Lydia!" my mother called, "I'm home!"

Wait, was I really over here procrastinating that long? I hadn't even gotten a chance to grab a snack yet. I look at my phone to see that only thirty-two minutes had passed since I'd been home. Why was she home so early?

"What are you doing here so early?" I ask her, closing up my book.

"There's really no time to ask questions, Lyd. I need you to go pack a few bags. Grab whatever clothes you can, shoes, toiletries, the works," she instructed.

She looked tired. My mom was a strong, confident woman in her late thirties. She'd had me when she was seventeen, yet she still put herself through school and college, never stopping for a break, and she worked herself into a prominent field. She had my green eyes, and hers were normally filled with optimism and joy. Today, she just looked defeated.

She touches my dark curls, that of which I didn't inherent from her, and smiles at me.

"Are we going on vacation for the weekend?" I ask her.

"Sure, baby. A vacation. His dark hair suits your beautiful face than mine ever could," she says, softly.

I hated it when she talked about my dad. He'd died in the last war between the humans and mutants not too long after I was born. I could always see how sad she got when she mentioned him and it made me sad, as well. I hated being sad. I hated when she was sad. I sigh.

"You say that all the time," I say, not meaning to when I roll my eyes.

She smiles sadly, "You really should pack your bags. Quickly. Don't even change, we have to leave soon."

I sigh and get up, pushing my books and binder to the side. I walk up the stairs and into my room. I had mauve colored walls, a dark mahogany bedroom set, wooden floors and grey bedding with a grey rug. I had a kid sized bed and a desk covered in sketches and paint. The desk was the only messy area of my room.

I open my closet door and pull out my two black gym bags from cheer and soccer. I pull out a few articles of clothing from my closet, throwing them into one of the bags. I walk to the dresser and pull out clothes from there as well, my under clothes, more shorts and pants, even some socks. Once I pack all of it up, I walk into the bathroom connected to my room and grab my shampoo, conditioner, body wash, skin care items, hair care items, toothbrush and toothpaste. I just kind of grabbed whatever I saw and could carry.

When I finally had it all packed, I threw my hair back up into a high ponytail and shouldered both of my bags, grabbing a few more pairs of shoes and slipping on my black combat boots. I hold my phone in my hands, grabbing a charger on my way out. I glance around my room and something tells me that I might not see the room again any time soon.

Once I'm back downstairs, my mom is waiting on me by the door.

"We can stop for some food on the way there, if you're hungry," she offers.

"Yeah, that sounds good with me." I tell her.

She ushers me down the stairs of our home and into the car, taking my bags from me and throwing them in the trunk. She'd shut my door quickly before, though, not missing a beat. She got into the driver's seat, starting the car, and backed out of the driveway, slinging me around. She must have already been going forty miles per hour.

"Mom!" I scream, but she isn't slowing down.

"Don't worry, baby. I'm going to get you there safe, and soon," she assures.

"Safe?" I ask in disbelief, "This is what you call safe? Is there a mutant after us or something? Mom, talk to me."

She shakes her head, looking in the rear view mirror. I stare at her, waiting for a response but she just increases her speed.

"Mommy?" I ask.

She looks at me, and I have never seen her look like this. She was scared and determined all mixed into one.

"You're going to come to realize that it isn't the mutants you have to be afraid of, at least not all of them," she says.

"What are you talking about? You sound crazy."

"Just sit back, buckle up, and be quiet. I'm sorry, but I don't think we have the time to stop for food."

We drove all the way from Ohio to Pennsylvania, my mom pulling over only to stop at a gas station. She ran inside, buying me a bag of chips and a soda, then came back out to pump the gas. She kept looking around, back at the road behind us and in front of us. It was close to eleven now, we'd been on the road for over five hours. I got out to stretch while she filled up and her eyes land on me with anger.

"Get back in the car, Lydia!" she yells.

She'd never yelled at me before, "I-I'm sorry. I was just stretching. I'm sorry."

I say, getting back into the car. Her eyes soften but she doesn't apologize. She fills the tank and gets back in the car.

"We only have a little over more than three hours to go. They know you're coming," she says.

"I'm sorry, who knows I'm coming?"

"Just don't worry about it, Lydia. You'll be safe soon."

I fell asleep at some point. It was close to four in the morning now and we parked outside of a large home. My mom wasn't in the car with me anymore, but it was still running. She comes walking outside with two men, talking in hushed whispers.

"It's best I don't tell you, she won't understand unless she discovers it for herself. She's a good girl. The best girl. I don't know how they found her, but I trust you'll protect her," I hear my mom say.

I was so drowsy. My eyelids were heavy. I look down, groaning. It hurt to stay awake, to move. My eyes fall on an empty syringe and I glance at my arm. No way my mom drugged me. She wouldn't.

"Of course. She's in excellent hands here."

"I had to give her a mild sedative. She wouldn't stay here willingly without it."

What the hell was going on.

"We'll make sure she's taken well care of, Ms. Clark."

I hear the trunk opening, and I'm staring at the face of a man with dark facial hair and chiseled features. He's opening my door.

"Grab her, Logan, and make sure she's comfortable in her room," the other man's voice says.

Oh God, what was happening to me?

The man, Logan, grabs me and I try to protest but I can't. My eyes flutter open and closed. He situates me in his arms, my head resting on his shoulders. My eyes flutter again. They open and I see my mom, she's crying. I try to call out to her, but I can't. My eyes flutter. She's gone and I'm closer to the mansion. They flutter. I'm inside. Flutter. There are stairs and he's moving up them carefully, holding my head as he walked. Flutter. I'm being placed in a bed, he stares at me.

"It's nice to see you again, Lydia. I wish it were under better circumstances," he says.

They close.


	2. Two

**Welcome to Mutant High**

I wake up in a room with crème colored walls. My eyes take a minute to adjust to the bright sunlight leaking into the room. I look down, noticing I'm covered with a white blanket. I glance around the room, seeing a drawer and a desk. I wasn't at home. Where was I at? I begin to panic, scared. My breath hitches in my throat and for a minute I can't remember how I got here.

Then it all comes back to me. My mom drugged me and brought me here. There was a man, Logan. He knew me. I sit up in the bed and reach around my neck, clasping the familiar chain and sighing. I still had my dad's dog tags. I'd never paid too much attention to them, but I'd had them for as long as I could remember and I couldn't stand to lose them. I relax a little and throw the blanket off of me.

I still wore my school clothes, only my shoes were by the door. I step off of the bed, my socked feet hitting the floor. I adjust the socks, one slipping below my knee, and pull my ponytail tighter. I try my best to smooth out the wrinkles in my skirt but I know I look like a huge mess.

I open the door, glancing around. In the halls, there are multiple kids running around. Some are my age, some younger, some older. I walk out, shutting the door behind me.

"Are you new here?" a girl's voice calls out.

I turn around and my eyes land on a blonde haired girl with blue eyes. She's pretty, I notice. She's about my height, maybe taller, and she appears to be around my age.

"Yeah," I say, "uh, where is here?"

"We like to call it Mutant High, I'm Clarissa. You can call me Claire," she says.

"Lydia," I tell her.

A dark-haired boy is walking by us, but she grabs him and turns him to me, "this is Tate Williams. He's another mutant."

"Nice to meet you, Tate Williams." I tell him.

"You, too."

"So," I say, "I'm not a mutant. Why am I here?"

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"What do you sense, T?" Claire asks him.

"I'm sure," he says, "but it's strong."

"I'm sorry," I say, "what do you feel?"

"Tate can sense other mutant abilities and track people. He can tell you're a mutant, but he's not sure your ability."

"Oh. Neat. Who's Logan? I need to talk to him."

"Oh, Wolverine. We were going to talk to him and Storm, too, you can come with us." Tate says.

"Okay. Lead the way."

I follow them down the stairs and in front of two large doors. Claire knocks on the doors, and after a moment they open. I see a black woman with blonde hair, an older bald man, and the man who took me into the room last night. They're all staring at us intently.

"Claire, Tate, I thought I told you this was a private meeting," the woman says.

"No, she can be here, Storm," Logan says.

I take a seat in the middle of Claire and Tate and we wait.

"So, we don't know what Lydia's abilities are, but we do know that she's powerful. Her mom just couldn't give us any specifics. She might be of some use to the special task force," Logan says.

"That doesn't mean that we can send her in blindly," Storm says, pointedly.

"I'm sorry, send me in where?" I ask.

"We've been recruiting kids with strong abilities so we can rebuild our task force. Claire and Tate are here because they're going on a recruitment. You can stay here and get situated, or you could come with us, stay close, and see if this something you'd want to do." Logan tells me.

I look at Claire and she nods.

"Why am I here?" I ask.

"You're a mutant," Logan responds.

"No, I'm a prep school varsity cheerleader and varsity soccer player." I say.

"Not anymore, Lydia."

I look down, then back up, "I'll go."

I just needed to get out of this building. I couldn't stay locked up in here. Claire and Tate share a look, the same way the adults do. Storm leaves the room and Logan and the other man stay. The two adults talk in hushed whispers while we wait. I play with the hem of my skirt while we wait for someone to talk to us, and I try to tell myself that this is a dream. I know it's not, though.

After a moment, Storm comes back in. She hands the three of us each a suit and a pair of shoes. I hold mine out in front of me, admiring the tight navy colored body suit. It has a yellow X on the chest.

"Go on, go get dressed then come back here," Storm says.

I listen to her and leave, making my way back to the room I'd been in earlier. I change out of my clothes and pull on the tight suit. I was pleasantly surprised when it fit. I take down my hair and rake my fingers through it, retying the high ponytail. I put on the shoes and leave the room, walking back down the stairs. I walk through the double doors again, finding that Logan, Claire and Tate are dressed and ready to leave, as well. I see older kids, two girls and a boy, but they aren't dressed like they're leaving with us.

"They're the older kids. They go on different, harder missions." Claire informed me.

"Oh. Cool." I say.

"Are you kids ready to go?" Logan asks.

"Yeah, let's get it over with."

We touch down behind a building, landing harshly.

"What was that landing, Logan?" Claire groaned, snatching her seat belt off.

"No time for safe landings, Electra," Logan grins.

"Electra?" I ask.

"It's my name because of my ability. You'll see," she grins.

"Guys, there are a lot of mutants here. Who are we here to save?" Tate asks.

"His name is Corey Jones. He's fifteen and his ability is unknown. Here's a picture, pass it around." Logan says.

Tate got the picture first, then Claire, then me. It appears to be a school picture, and he's smiling. He looks to be Hispanic and his honey colored eyes beam in the camera. He was so happy here. I look up and see the school building in flames and there are three other mutants as well. Two are boys with dark hair and the other is a girl with red hair. I undo my seat belt.

"Lydia, I need you to stay close to Tate. He may be just a tracker but he's basically bulletproof. He can take a lot so just stay with him. Don't do anything unless I tell you to," Logan says.

"Okay. I understand." I say.

We all get out and the first thing I notice is that the two other boys were gone. Claire doesn't waste a second, she runs straight to the red-haired girl, waving her hand at a power line and sparks flying out toward her victim. She was amazing in action. I watch the other girl raise her hand, a metal rod flying at Claire.

Tate pulls me away into the building and I see the boy, Corey. He's hidden awkwardly behind a desk. Tate stands watch at the door and I run to him, kneeling down in front of him.

"Corey," I say, "you have to come with us."

"I-I-"

"We don't have time. Corey, they are here to kill you. We have to leave," I pleaded.

Oh, God, was this how my mom felt?

"Lyd, we have-"

Tate is cut short and I'm yanked behind Corey. I look from behind him and I see one of the boys from earlier, his hands ablaze with fire. He'd hit Tate into a wall, but Tate got back up as if nothing happened. He ran to the boy and hit him, using all of his force to push him out of the building.

"Get him to the jet!" Tate screamed.

I moved in front of Corey, grabbing his hand, "We have to go, let's go."

I begin to pull the taller boy behind me but I'm stopped as the last boy stands in front of me, his eyes a piercing cold shade of blue. There was a desk levitating in front of him and he slammed it forward, heading straight to me. Corey snatched me in his arms and turned around. He kept my arms at my side and made sure no part of me went past him. I felt the impact of the desk shattering against his back.

"H-how did you do that?" I ask him.

He doesn't answer me, instead the boy attacking us says, "Amazing what you can do. Join us, Corey. We could use someone like you on our team."

"Come with you?" Corey asks, turning around, "I don't even know you."

"My name's Houdini. There, now you know me. Come with us, Corey."

"No, he's coming with us." I say, stepping in front of Corey.

Houdini laughs, "Why would he go with you?"

"Maybe because we aren't throwing desks at him!"

"Oh, like this?" he asks, pushing another desk toward me.

Corey wouldn't be able to react in time. I was too far in front of him. I closed my eyes and screamed, putting my arms in front of my face to brace myself. I envisioned the face of a boy with elf like features, dark hair, and green eyes. Who was he? A second passes, and I realize the impact never came.

I open my eyes and find the back of a guy in all black clothing. His hair is dark and he isn't paying attention to me, only looking at Houdini.

"Oh my God," Houdini says, backing up, "I know who you are."

"Come, M'lady, we have to leave, you and your friend." the boy says.

Houdini doesn't attack us again. He allows all of us to run out of the building, and I find Tate huffing and hunched over. The other boy is knocked out on the ground, and the girl is also passed out a few feet away from him. My friends looked battered and beaten up, but they were as fine as they could be. We all rush to the jet, Corey following behind me. I take my seat, fastening my seat belt and the boy finally turns around.

It's his face. This is the guy I thought about.

"Who are you?" I ask him.

He smiles, "I can't believe you forgot about me that easily, Lydia."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Elliot. You should remember, you're the one who named me."


	3. Three

**Memories and a Friend Resurface**

All eyes are on me now. I focus on the green eyes of the boy in front of me. He's tall, almost as tall as Corey, and he smiles at me. The expression on his face is that of someone whose seeing a long lost friend for the first time in years.

"You've gotten older, Lydia," he says.

"How do you know her?" Claire asks, cocking her head to him, "And just where did you come from?"

"He appeared out of nowhere. Just out of thin air, right in front of her and that Houdini kid," Corey told her.

Busted.

"Who's Houdini?" Tate asked.

"Another guy who seemed to know her," Corey responds.

I sigh, "I have no idea what's going on. Who are you, Elliot?"

"It's a lot to explain. I'm sorry, this is going to be most uncomfortable, but I have to do it," he tells me.

"What do you have to do?"

He doesn't respond. He steps forward, closer to me, and puts his hands on my head, closing his eyes. I wait for a minute, and at first nothing happens. Then, my eyes roll into the back of my head and everything is dark for a while.

_I'm in a hospital room, seeing through someone else's eyes. There's a blonde haired woman, my mother, and she's holding a baby in a pink blanket. The baby, I realize, is me. I see my dark curls, and my eyes are shut as I rest on her. I look so happy, so at peace. The woman was smiling fondly at her, then the door opens and a male doctor walks in the room. _

_"Mrs. Claymore, I'm sorry to inform you but your daughter possesses the X gene." _

_Claymore? _

_"What do you mean? I don't have the X gene," she says. _

_"It appears that the father has a history with it in his family."_

_"What does this mean for her?" _

_"Well," he says, curtly, "no laws have been passed yet, so she is free to live and go. Raise her well, Myra. I don't want her to become something like the ones we see on the news." _

_"What about her brother?" she asks._

The scene shifts, forcing me to look at a meadow.

_There's a little girl, a toddler, with dark curly hair. She's running around in the meadow, giggling to herself. As she runs, her eyes close and she trips over an overgrown tree root. She screams while she falls down, her ankle snapping. She starts sobbing loudly, holding her injured ankle. I glance around, noticing that the nearest building is miles away. She was scared, hurt, and alone. It's like I could feel what she was feeling. She was wishing someone was there to help her, almost pleading in her mind. Suddenly, two small boys her age appeared in front of her. They both had dark hair, and green eyes. They were kneeling down in front of her, one holding onto her shoulder and the other looked at her ankle. _

_"Are you okay, Miss?" the first boy asked. I noticed they were twins and they were both dressed in black. _

_"I-I hurt my ankle and I can't move it," she sobs. _

_They both combine their strength and picked her up, carrying her along. _

_"Don't worry," the other boy says, "we'll get you home." _

_"What are your names?" she asks them. _

_"What do you want them to be?" he asks. _

_"Elliot and Ethan." she says, after a moment of thinking. _

_"Well," he says, "I'm Elliot." _

_"And I guess that makes me Ethan," the other says._

The scene shifts again, showing the same girl.

_She looks older now, maybe around eight years old. She sits in a room with the two boys, also older now, and another boy who looks like her. The four of them were giggling. _

_"Kids, time for dinner!" her mom yells. _

_All four of them giggle and race down the stairs, sitting at the table. _

_"Shh," the boy whispers._

_"Are the other twins here?" her mom asks, "Come on sweetie, its okay. Show me."_

_The little girl smiles and suddenly, her mom can see the twins. _

_"Mrs. Clark are you okay?" Ethan asks, concerned._

_"No," she says, "there's something I need to tell you. Your dad won't be coming home. He got hurt really bad." _

_The little boy cries and the girl looks down. _

_"He wanted you to have these, Lyd." she says, producing a pair of dog tags similar to the set the boy has. _

_As the girl put them around her neck, tears in her eyes, a similar pair appeared around the twins' necks._

The scene shifts, again.

_She's still the same age, and she's playing soccer with her brother. The twins are sitting under a tree, watching them play. The ball rolls out into the road and she runs to it. _

_"I got it!" she said happily. _

_She reaches the ball, trying to grasp it. It's slippery and she struggles to grab it. A car is approaching her, but she doesn't notice. _

_"Lydia!" the other boy yells._

_"Hold on, I almost got it, Lucas!" she says. _

_The horn from the car blares out and she stands still, staring at it. She's paralyzed with fear. _

_"Lydia!" Ethan screams. _

_He materializes out of thin air, grabbing her and throwing her out of the way. The car runs him over and he dies on impact. The little girl screams and her eyes roll into the back of her head as she passes out._

The scene shifts again.

_The boy and girl are both tied down to separate beds, and Elliot is watching them. _

_"Lydia, I am so sorry. Lucas, I hope you understand," the woman, my mother, says. _

_She was wearing her lab coat. She held a syringe in her hand with a needle. She injected the needle into Lucas' arm and he screamed before passing out. Their mother turns to her and she begins screaming and crying. She held Elliot's eyes as he went to lunge for the needle, but it was too late. She was injected with the needle, and her eyes rolled back. Elliot disappeared instantly. _

My eyes open and they land on Elliot. The jet was now parked in it's building back at the school, but everyone was still with us. I hadn't noticed, but I was crying. I touched my cheek, wiping away at the tears.

"You disappeared? You had a brother? I-I had a brother?" I ask, crying harder, "I had a brother?"

"I did. I did. You do," he responds, softly.

"How did you disappear?" I ask.

"You were really young back then, and you weren't that strong yet. After Elliot died, you had nightmares. You'd taken every bit of pain he had when he was dying and it didn't help. You became super co-dependent on Lucas and me. Sleeping in Lucas' bed was the only way you could sleep without having a nightmare. It's part of his ability. After the pain you went through, your mom thought your abilities were too strong for you to handle. She injected you with a suppressant and erased your memories. Neither of you even remembered being mutants, but the suppressant wore off and you needed me, so here I am."

"Your brother? He's gone? I created both of you, couldn't I just bring him back?" I ask.

"Yeah," he said, "you could. It would be incredibly painful, though."

"I want to do it." I say.

"You can't be serious." Corey says.

"No, I have to. He died protecting me, I have to bring him back. How do I do it?"

"Just focus on the memories you had with him, and urge him to be back here. It's like summoning us, but with him being dead it's going to take a lot more out of you."

I nod. I think about how I summoned Elliot and close my eyes. I envision Ethan this time, willing him to be here with me. I feel a tug in my chest, my senses fading out. The only thing I hear is my heartbeat, the blood rushing my ears. This is how it felt when I called for Elliot. Only, now, my body began to hurt. Everything was burning in my body. My intestines hurt the most. I could hear myself screaming, only vaguely, and my body was burning up. I was sweating.

I had to keep pushing. I urged him to come to me, more. I heard him screaming. His screams were mixed in with mine and my chest hurt so bad. All I could think about was the pain I was feeling.

I woke up in the infirmary, lying in the arms of an elf like human creature with green eyes. I reach up, grabbing his dog tags and read his name, Ethan. I relax. I did it.

"Hello, Lydia," he smiles.

He looked so much like Elliot, but I could just tell he was different. It's like I could feel who he was. I look around the room, finding Logan and my friends. Elliot was smiling at us.

"He's been holding you for the past two days while you recovered. You kept us in our physical forms while you were out, I'm impressed." he says.

"I was out for two days?" I ask.

"Yeah, bringing him back to life took a lot out of you, Princess." Tate said.

"Oh," Logan said, "I like that one. Princess. Mutant ability, creating servant like creatures."

"We're actually the protector class. She could make servants and soldiers, if she chooses, but we're here for the sole reason of looking out for her and making sure nothing happens to her," Elliot says.

"Oh. Interesting. How many can she make?" Logan asks.

"She has a strong mind. She can make as many as she can think of, as long as her body can handle all of them at once. She's already so impressive, able to hold both of us here while passed out. We won't know the limit of her ability until she's reached it," Ethan says.

"Cool."

"Her abilities also go passed that. She can do most of the things we can do as well, like teleportation and invisibility. We can also tell when someone's lying, therefor she can tell as well because our minds are connected." Elliot says.

"Wow," Tate says, his eyes widening, "I can feel it. I can feel all of her power, it's just oozing off of her."

"That's so gross." I say.

"So how are we going to train you?" Logan asks.

"I don't know." I respond.

_Lydia,_ a voice calls.

The twin boys perk up with me and we all stand still.

"Someone's here." Elliot says, Ethan immediately tightening his hold on me.

"Who?" Corey asks.

"That kid from earlier, Houdini," Elliot responds.

_Lydia,_ he says, _they're here to kill you. Run. _


End file.
